Aquello que llamamos amor
by Sparkling-bluekuro27
Summary: Quizás a algunos no les parezca "amor", pero cada quién lo demuestra a su manera. /Serie de drabbles discontinuos sobre distintas parejas hetero de KHR!/ Num. 3 - 3387
1. I 1886

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece._

 _Serie de drabbles, viñetas y One shot discontinuos (o no) de 25 o quizás 30 parejas hetero de KHR!_

.

 _Aquello que llamamos amor_

I

 _Sesión de entrenamiento_

.

Haru sonríe segura.

Hibari sonríe sádico.

Ella prepara su pistola, apunta y jala el gatillo.

Él esquiva con un ligero asombro de su casi certera puntería.

Haru evoluciona rápido.

Hibari hasta encuentra diversión en eso, porque lo entretiene de sobremanera.

Quién iba a pensar que la herbívora tendría talento con las armas de fuego.

Además, Haru habla poco y nada en el entrenamiento y deja que sus acciones lo digan todo.

Eso le gusta. Pocas palabras y mucha acción.

Quizás fuera de la sala no le preste atención, pero dentro, no hay nada que lo aparte de ella.

Porque otra de las cosas buenas de Haru es su inagotable energía producto de sus llamas de Rayo.

Entonces las sesiones duran horas y horas.

Su gusto por las peleas era tan grande que nunca la vería de otra forma más que una "sparring", (aunque lo suyo no fuera boxeo), pero hacía mucho que no pasaba tiempo con alguien y esa persona no estuviera muerta o lastimada de gravedad.

Podría decirse que Haru es especial.

.

Hibari descansa, en total y aplastante silencio. Haru piensa que ni siquiera respira, no es capaz de oír sonido alguno proveniente de él.

Sin embargo está acostumbrada.

El silencio es su fiel compañero. Gracias a el había logrado acercarse al prefecto. Y entre esas sesiones silenciosas, logró captar su atención.

Nunca consideró que quedarse afónica por un día sería lo mejor de su vida.

Desde la primera sesión y hasta ahora, las palabras se volvieron prescindibles. Hasta a veces, Hibari habla más que ella.

Y es porque nada le fascina más a Haru que los mensajes que Hibari manda en acciones, usando su cuerpo. Su bello cuerpo.

Podría decirse que desde ahora y para siempre, se hizo fan de ese inexpresivo "carnívoro".

 _¿Podría considerarse a eso amor?_

.

 **Notas de autor:** Jaja, me gustaría que todos los capítulos terminen así, para analizar si existe "amor" entre los dos personajes.

La idea del título es ver todas las formas implícitas y explícitas del amor, emparejando o no a dos personajes, pero vinculándolos de alguna forma.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quizás no tiene mucho sentido, pero me gustó, que más puedo decir.

Gracias por leer. Pronto estará el número II.

Bye, bye.


	2. II 80M

.

 _Aquello que llamamos amor_

II

 _Blue days_

.

Tener la misma llama es difícil. A veces los elementos iguales hacen a las personas tal para cual, pero muy pocas veces es así. Las parejas exitosas generalmente están conformadas por elementos diferentes que de cierta manera se complementan. Como el Sol que sale después de la Tormenta o el Rayo proveniente de la Nube. La única pareja que Yamamoto conoce y es del mismo elemento es la de Tsunayoshi y Uni, dos Cielo puro, armonía e inocencia conjuntas.

.

Quiere que lo suyo con ella funcione. Pero ambos son Lluvia y ciertamente las cosas se complican cuando están juntos, y es porque la personalidad de ella no ayuda en nada. A veces llueve por mucho tiempo en su corazón, debido al amor frustrado de su pasado, pero otras veces -muy pocas veces- sale el sol con fuerza. Yamamoto quiere verla todos los días así, soleada.

Él es tranquilo, ella es agresiva. Él lo soluciona con palabras, ella con insultos. Él es sincero, ella, en cambio, es mentirosa. Y mucho, porque oculta una gran depresión que nadie ve.

No quiere cambiarla, porque la ama así como es, con todos sus altos y bajos. Sólo quiere que sus días sean soleados, aunque fuera Lluvia su fuerte y su propia existencia. Intentaría todo para hacerla feliz, para que olvide a la Niebla de su pasado y para convertirla en su brillante futuro.

Yamamoto ama a M.M tanto que podría cruzar cien tormentas, soportar mil rayos, disipar todas las nubes y atravesar con su espada la densa niebla, sólo para que salga el sol. Anhelaba con tanta fuerza verla alegre, con el cielo despejado y en una fresca tarde de primavera, porque así se habían conocido ya hacía 4 años.

Se había enamorado de los ojos lilas, extrañamente brillantes por la luz del sol que se perdía en el crepúsculo. Pensó por mucho tiempo que ese hermoso brillo no se debía al sol, sino que ella misma tenía un Sol por dentro. M.M era divertida, audaz, nada le molestaba por mucho tiempo, se hacía la dura pero era tierna. Pronto descubrió que le gustaban las cosas caras y hasta decidió trabajar duro para comprárselas aunque sólo fueran amigos. Yamamoto estaba loco por ella.

.

¿Pero qué había pasado en el último año? ¿Por qué estaban como estaban?

M.M amaba a Mukuro o lo quería sólo para ella, así con una avaricia enfermiza. Mukuro no amaba a nadie, sólo la tenía de juguete para sacarse las ganas que tenía de a ratos. Pero a ella le gustaba eso porque alimentaba su placer de poseer todas las riquezas que deseaba. El pecado la enceguecía, ignorando el amor puro del de ojos pardo.

A Mukuro no le importaba, ella era una fanática que haría cualquier cosa por él. Claro que nunca la maltrató ni le obligó nada, ella hacía las cosas por cuenta propia y egoísmo y capricho propio. Mukuro nunca le daría amor ni tampoco sería alguien que valga la pena, no estaba hecho para querer ni mucho menos para hacer una vida de dos, pero M.M ignoraba eso, o directamente no le interesaba, sólo estaba enseguida y encaprichada.

Y es porque, como dicen, cada uno elije con quién _arruinarse_.

Yamamoto le daría amor, pero Mukuro, al contrario, le daba placer. Era el motivo de su vicio.

.

¿M.M estaba consciente del daño que le hacía a Yamamoto?

Pues no. Antes de que Mukuro terminara lo que nunca comenzaron, ella olvidó que el chico con ojos de cachorro existía. Como se fue de Namimori y rompió toda conexión con el pueblo, de nada le servía mantener su "amistad".

Pero para él, ella estaba siempre presente en sus pensamientos. Iba a ser leal hasta que M.M decidiera volver.

Volvió, sí, no obstante no era la misma. Al verla sintió que el motivo de su cambio, por muy extraño que sonase, no era Mukuro, era él mismo.

.

Yamamoto no sabe que el motivo de su depresión es él mismo. No sabe que el amor que irradia por todos sus poros la enferma y no de la manera que lo hacía Mukuro, sino de una forma asquerosamente buena que hace que ella odie. Provoca tanta ambivalencia con su ser que a ella le disgusta vivir, porque no sabe cómo una persona tan arruinada podría estar con alguien tan puro. Tampoco comprende lo rápido que la perdona y retoma a su estado anterior antes de separarse.

Los opuestos se atraen, sí, pero. . . ¿y si no?

Tienen la misma Lluvia como elemento, entonces, ¿qué cosa es la que provoca que sienta una irremediable atracción?, ¿tiene sentido siquiera sentir eso?

Porque para el amor no hay motivos ni ciencia, sólo cosas que pasan.

Porque sólo él sabe que el Sol en M.M es lo que los hace opuestos y es su propia personalidad "lluviosa" lo que los atrae.

.

Mientras la depresión exista, la tranquilidad se hace presente.

Mientras más llueva, mejor sale el sol.

Mientras M.M lo rechace y esté triste, mayores serán los intentos de Yamamoto para hacerla feliz.

Y es que en el fondo, allí donde se oculta el sol, está totalmente desquiciada por él. Pero de una buena manera, claro.

Nadie entiende a M.M, excepto Yamamoto, un loco enamorado.

 _¿Podría considerarse a eso amor?_

.

 ** _Notas de autor:_** Aquí M.M posee llamas de Sol y Lluvia.

En realidad ya había subido esto como un one shot, pero lo veo mejor aquí.

Gracias a todo el que lee.


	3. III 3387

_Katekyō Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece._

.

 _Aquello que llamamos amor_

 _III_

 _Hechizo de Sol_

.

Todos los chicos le parecen monos. No "lindos", sino primates. El hermano de su mejor amiga no escapa de esa ideología.

Un mono con físico. Piensa Hana antes de llamar a la puerta de los Sasagawa.

Hoy saldría con Kyōko a comprar ropa, comer pasteles, y prácticamente a charlar y divertirse. Estar con ella la relaja.

Una, dos, tres veces pulsa el timbre con intervalos de 5 minutos.

Nadie aparece.

Hana está extrañada, habían quedado en salir a esa hora. Rebusca entre su bolso para encontrar el móvil y llamarla.

Estaba por marcar cuando de repente se escuchan pasos apurados de adentro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Antes que pudiera guardar el móvil, la puerta se abre de repente.

-¡Kyōko no está! – expresó Ryōhei con un principio de pánico.

Los ojos de Hana se abrieron con sorpresa. No esperaba encontrar al peliblanco sin camisa, con su cabello ligeramente despeinado y diciendo eso.

Le sorprendió más verlo así. Sí que era un mono con físico.

No podía despegar la mirada de él.

Ryōhei la agarró de los hombros.

-Te dije que Kyōko no está, ¡¿qué te sucede?! – y la agitó un poco. Hana volvió en sí.

-Diablos, ¿qué te sucede a ti?

-Que Kyōko no está, anoche no volvió de la casa de su amigo. – explicó, aún agarrándola de los hombros.

A Hana no le disgusta eso. Brazos fuertes, marcados, tonificados y lo que sea. No se rescata en las palabras del mayor ni se inmuta del mencionado amigo de Kyōko.

-¿Será que lo conoces? -la agitó de nuevo, no obtuvo respuesta.

No, Hana no podía no conocer a ese "amigo", ella sabía todo de su hermana.

La soltó de los hombros y entró para adentro, ella quedó en el umbral.

-Estoy preocupado, ¡AL EXTREMO! – gritó tomándose la cabeza.

Hana volvió a la realidad.

 _Lástima sus gritos extremos, le sacan lo bueno._ Pensó, mirándolo decepcionada.

Ryōhei se repuso y se volvió hacia ella, nuevamente la tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Hana nunca recibió tal mirada de unos ojos tan hermosos.

-Seguro tienes los números de los allegados a Kyōko, ¿puedes contactarlos?

Y esas palabras le parecieron lo más inteligente que había escuchado salir de su boca. Realmente no lo eran, pero el momento le hacía sentir eso.

-No. – respondió apenada. Sintió un poco de lástima al no poder ayudarlo, él parecía depositar parte de sus esperanzas en su persona.

Ryōhei, de pronto, parecía más seguro que nunca.

-Entonces vamos a buscarla. – sentenció firme. Sin saber cuándo, cerró la puerta, la tomó de la mano y emprendieron la búsqueda.

Ella desconoce por qué la lleva de la mano, pero se siente tan bien que no lo aparta.

Él va un poco más adelante, tirando de ella. Hana indica las direcciones de sus compañeros y posibles "allegados" a Kyōko.

No le parece nada estúpida la seguridad y firmeza del mayor. Quizás los 18 le sentaron de maravilla.

-¡Hana! – llama luego de terminar de hablar con un chico que nada sabía sobre Kyōko. La de cabellos oscuros se le acerca de atrás. -Se nos están acabando las opciones, ¡AL EXTREMO!

Se le tapó un oído por el extremo tono de su voz. Y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. No tenía relación con Kyōko, sólo se había fijado que cada vez que el peli blanco gritaba, se le iba toda la seguridad y confianza, o al menos el día de hoy, que estaba preocupado por su hermana.

Y ella no estaba para nada preocupada. Varias veces quiso salir con Kyōko pero ésta siempre quedaba en estudiar con Gokudera.

-Go-¡Gokudera!

Ryōhei la observa extrañado, a qué venía eso. Esta vez es ella quién lo agarra de los hombros.

-Kyōko está con Gokudera. – dijo lo más despacio y tranquilo posible, quería evitar posibles mal entendidos.

Pero Ryōhei la vuelve a sorprender.

-Gracias, Hana. – la abraza.

Ryōhei se da media vuelta y echa a correr a todo diablo, dejando a la chica sola.

Hana se abraza a si misma, ese leve contacto con Ryōhei le había encantado.

 _¿Podría ser el inicio de algo?_

.

 _ **Notas de autor:** Mi primer 3387, espero les guste._

 _Este drabble termina con una pregunta diferente, jeje._

 _Gracias a todo el que lee. Bye, bye._


End file.
